


Needy

by ipona



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipona/pseuds/ipona
Summary: He feels Viktor's heartbeat and it feels like his own, like they beat together, in the same rhythm.Viktor is clingy, Yuuri likes it. Shameless smut, porn with feelings, whatever you wanna call it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it basically canon that Viktor is the world's clingiest boyfriend? Well, to me it is. Here, have some porn <3

The first time they share a bed is in Hasetsu, under the same roof as Yuuri's family. Nothing happens, except for Viktor's arms sneaking around Yuuri's waist, cuddling him close. At that time, Yuuri's mind blanks out when he feels Viktor's warmth, his breath against the back of his neck, the slow rising and falling of his chest. He feels Viktor's heartbeat and it feels like his own, like they beat together, in the same rhythm.

Later, in the morning, Viktor acts just as usual, sunny smile and easy laughter, as if this was nothing at all out of the normal. As if Yuuri's heart doesn't skip an extra beat when he thinks of the memory of Viktor's body pressed against his.

This happens every now and again after that, them sharing a bed, Viktor hugging him close engulfing him in his warmth. Somewhere along the way, it becomes touches of hands, hugs in public and longing gazes across the rink. Viktor is clingy, needy, and Yuuri enjoys being the center of his attention. Their shy affections culminate after the Cup of China, after Viktor knocks him off his feet in front of the entire world and kisses him like he's never been kissed before. 

There's a lot more kisses after that, and that's good, because Yuuri never wants them to stop. He gets to explore those soft, eager lips at length, in the locker room, in the cab, in the elevator, and at last, Viktor pins him down on the bed of their shared hotel room. It's different from before when their bed-sharing was about closeness and intimacy. This is about heat and desire, urgency and need. And Yuuri, he's soaring, head in the clouds, drowning in pleasure and joy, in Viktor.

After that night, they push their beds together at every hotel room they share. Still, Viktor always leaves his own side of the bed, crawling over to Yuuri, pressing a small kiss to his spine before pulling him into his arms, needing to feel the heat of their bodies pressing together under the sheets.

In addition to learning that Viktor needs closeness while sleeping, and that he always want to be the big spoon, Yuuri also notices that Viktor is a fucking furnace and too many times, he ends up sweating his way through the night.

Honestly though, he doesn't mind too much, especially not after they've moved to Russia, which is much colder in the winter than Yuuri is used to. Viktor's spacious, minimalistic apartment doesn't help much either to create a warm and cozy environment. It's like Viktor is just naturally adapted to the cold, naturally hot in more ways than one with his beautiful furnace-body.

This particular night, they're under multiple blankets, huddled close together at the edge of the huge bed which must feel so empty sleeping alone in. It's Friday night, and they've spend it in, hiding away from the snowy weather outside. Yurio came by for a while to watch a movie with them, but honestly, he just complained a bit, ate all their ice cream, and then left.

Viktor seems to have fallen asleep with his arms around Yuuri, his breathing slow and steady against the exposed skin of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri is wide awake, unable to sleep. Viktor isn't making things better either, with his broad chest pressed tightly against Yuuri's back, his groin flush against Yuuri's ass. He's getting hot and bothered, and can't think of anything but the things he want to do to his gorgeous fiancé. 

With slow, deliberate movements, he presses his ass backwards against Viktor, wiggling his hips just enough to not be innocent at all. He hears how Viktor's breathing catch, disrupted from its slow and sleepy rhythm. It takes a few moments, but soon he feels Viktor's hips pushing forward to meet him, and he can't help but smile. Viktor's hand, having up until now hung limp at Yuuri's waist, now moves to grip at his hip.

Yuuri doesn't have to grind back anymore, as Viktor's hands guide him backwards. Sleepy kisses press against the side of Yuuri's neck. He feels Viktor's hips push forward against his ass in slow but sure movements. His fiancé is half-hard already and Yuuri grins into the darkness, gasping as a wave of arousal shoots through him.

He's interrupted in his thoughts when Viktor's hands get bolder, one sliding up to pinch his nipple, and the other reaching downwards, palming at Yuuri's own erection.

"Ahh-" he breathes out, and Viktor hums against his neck in response, rubbing his crotch firmer against Yuuri's ass. Almost instinctively, Yuuri reaches back, tangles his hand in Viktor's hair, pulling his face closer to catch his lips in a lazy kiss. In slow motions, their tongues tangle; open-mouthed, wet kisses. Heat surges to Yuuri's belly and he moans in arousal into Viktor's mouth.

Viktor responds instinctively to the sounds Yuuri makes and he slips finger after finger under Yuuri's waistband, teasing by running his fingers through Yuuri's soft, trimmed pubic hair before taking his erection in his hand, squeezing. Helpless gasps leave Yuuri's lips as Viktor's hand begins moving. His dick is leaking pre-cum and Viktor jerks him of in slow, steady strokes.

"V-viktooor," Yuuri whines, pressing his ass backwards against Viktor, who is becoming just as hard and needy as Yuuri is.

"Tell me what you want," Viktor murmurs into Yuuri's hair. His hand leaves Yuuri's erection and slides down his thigh, tugging Yuuri's underwear down on its way. Yuuri kick them off the entire way and as soon as they're off, Viktor pushes his legs apart. Pressing even closer, he slips one of his thighs between Yuuri's. "Hm?"

"Ah," Yuuri moans. "Like this."

"Like this what?" Viktor teases.

"I want to get fucked like this," Yuuri manages, only barely keeping his voice steady. He hears Viktor suck in a breath and feels his hips surge forward, instinctively grinding against Yuuri's now bare ass again and again.

"Yeah?" Viktor's fingers find their way down between them to Yuuri's ass. Yuuri's legs are still spread apart and Viktor rubs a finger against his hole. Thanking the gods for his decision to keep lube in his bedside drawer, Yuuri quickly finds the tube and hands it to Viktor, who makes quick work of it, and soon has a finger pressed against his hole again, this time lubed up and ready.

"Viktor, fuck me," Yuuri demands, reaching back into Viktor's hair to pull him into another kiss. The kiss quickly turns into Yuuri moaning encouragement into Viktor's mouth as Viktor's fingers start to move inside him. One slick finger turns into two, which turns into three, flexing and thrusting into Yuuri, moving to prepare him for what's to come, and to try and find that angle inside that makes him scream. When Viktor finds it, Yuuri breaks away from the kiss and turns his head into his pillow to muffle his voice. Viktor kisses along the line of his neck and shoulder, smiling against his skin.

"You're so sexy," he murmurs into Yuuri's neck as he withdraws his fingers. Yuuri whines in protest, but soon Viktor's underwear has been pulled down and his slick cock is lined up against Yuuri's hole instead. He grabs Yuuri's thigh again, spreading his legs as he thrusts into him, slowly, slowly. They keep the pace like that, slow and deep, matching the messy kisses they share over Yuuri's shoulder. The air is filled with gasps and moans, the sound of skin slapping together, and the muffled whispers of each other's names.

"Viktor, fuck me more, harder, please-" Yuuri doesn't get to finish his sentence before Viktor has changed the position, pushing him down on his belly, legs spread, his cock rubbing deliciously between his belly and the bedsheets. Viktor presses into him again, faster this time, and Yuuri chokes on a moan, pressing his face into the pillow as sparks of electricity courses through his veins.

Strong hands grip at his hips and Viktor's cock fucks into him hard, pressing him into the mattress with each thrust. Lips wander over his shoulders, soft and soothing, and in stark contrast to the hard rhythm of their fucking.

"Yuuri-" Viktor moans into the skin of his back. "Gonna come soon."

Yuuri twists around to push his lover away for a second, gasping when Viktor's thick cock slips out of him. He pushes Viktor down on his back on the bed, straddles him and sits down on his cock, gasping at the new, deeper angle.

"I want to look at you when you come," he tells Viktor before he starts moving. Back and forth, up and down, he rides Viktor, who runs his hands up Yuuri's thighs, placing one on Yuuri's hip to help guide his movements, the other on his cock, stroking him fast and hard in time with the pace of their hips.

Through half-lidded eyes, Yuuri watches Viktor, the way his sweaty chest rises and falls, the way his pink lips fall open to spill out the sexiest sounds Yuuri has ever heard, the way his arms flex as he guides Yuuri closer to the edge. He feels the familiar heat pooling in his belly, his breathing speeding up, his mind going blank.

Leaning down, he presses a searing kiss to Viktor's lips.

"I'm close," he tells him with a moan, and shudders as Viktor thrusts up to take control over their rhythm, fucking him hard.

"Me too," Viktor responds, his hips and hand working frantically. It doesn't take long before the heat and pleasure takes over Yuuri's body. With his forehead pressed against Viktor's, Yuuri comes. A long, breathless moan leaves his lips and through his orgasm he feels Viktor's thrusts getting irregular, losing their pace as his moans get more and more needy. 

Viktor holds him close as he too comes, buried deep inside Yuuri.

When Yuuri can finally breathe again, he opens his eyes, meeting Viktor's dazed gaze. They fall into a happy giggling fit and Yuuri kisses Viktor's lips, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and back to his lips again.

"I love you," Viktor murmurs into the kiss.

"Love you too," Yuuri echoes before getting off Viktor to go get a towel to wash them off. He stumbles a bit and Viktor grins.

"My knees are still shaky," he explains and when Viktor just laughs, he adds: "Oh, you're no better after just getting fucked."

"True," Viktor admits with a wide smile on his lips. When Yuuri takes his time in the bathroom, he dramatically whines: "Come back to me, Yuuri."

"So needy," Yuuri comments as he washes them off and slips into bed again.

"Mm." Viktor pulls him close. "You love it."

He really does.


End file.
